At the End of a Rainbow
by Lolita-chi
Summary: Lucy has found her pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. The pot of gold just happens to have a heart beat and pink hair. One-shot. NALU!


**Hey, this is a new story of mine. It came about when I was thinking of the saying 'at the end of every rainbow is a pot a gold.' I know it is a little similar to a chapter in my other Fairy Tail story, but it is different and wanted to be written down, so I did. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own The story Fairy Tail.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**At the End of a Rainbow**

As a child, I grew up around fairytale's. My mother always read them to me and I soaked them all up eagerly, basking in her affection and the wispy promises of magic, happiness, a prince, and a future full of love. They grew to be what associated her with. She was such a beautiful person, both inside and out, she was I aspired to be. I wanted my own fairytale, like the one she had with father.

When she died, the fairytale mindset seemed to die with her. Everything happy and magical seemed to be so far away, a distant dream I no longer had the ability to dream. Bleak reality replaced the dreams. And love . . . what was love to a girl who had nobody? With a mother dead and a father who may as well have not been there . . . love seemed like the biggest falsehood in the world.

Slowly, through my time at Fairy Tail, those dreams came back, one at a time. My nakama are awesome and we have gone on a plethora of adventures together. They filled up the empty loneliness in my heart, giving me back the happiness in which I have so long been depraved of. Slowly, I started to become alive again, my heart gradually thawing and beginning to melt.

They say the person who is meant for you may be right next to you. I never pictured myself with anyone from the guild. Most of them are too loud, too boisterous, too perverted, and too . . . ugh, just no! No, I had not pictured myself with any of the guys in the guild. Well, maybe one . . . but I was too scared to do anything but try to deny it. I've never had a good experience with love. When you love somebody, you risk the possibility of losing them. I've already lost my mom; I couldn't handle losing someone else that important again.

But here I am, sick as a dog, staring at this beautiful rainbow sakara tree. It represents everything my childhood stood for, magic, happiness, a prince like figure, and everlasting love.

I had been very much looking forward to seeing this mystical rainbow sakara tree. For weeks I had been thinking about nothing else, constantly exulting over the opportunity to see it. Then, out of nowhere, the day we would see the bloom . . . I got sick! Can you believe it! Only I have this amount of bad luck. Lucky Lucy, don't be kidding me, there is nothing lucky about me.

I was laying there in bed, sick and miserable, lamenting on my bad luck and how positively wretched I feel. As the day goes on I sunk deeper into depression. I had really wanted to see the tree. Who knows when I might get the opportunity to see them again.

I suddenly heard my name being called out through my sick, foggy mind. It took a while to become cognizant of the fact that whoever was calling me wanted a response. It took even longer for me to be able to recognize who was calling me. When I finally realized it was Natsu calling me, I was a bit befuddled. I was wondering what he could possibly want from me. He knew I was sick. I mean, even he couldn't be that inconsiderate? He wouldn't demand to be feed or be blaringly loud? He wouldn't bother me on my sick day, right? My patience on a good day is thin with him, today; I might not be able to stop myself from killing him.

Though my body was aching, I managed to, painfully, get out of bed after a couple minutes and go to the window.

When I looked out I saw the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. There, Natsu had uplifted the rainbow sakara tree and brought it to my apartment doorstep so I could see it. Natsu is right under, bouncing up and down in excitement.

So here I am, sick as a dog, staring at this beautiful rainbow sakara tree. It represents everything my childhood stood for, magic, happiness, a prince like figure, and everlasting love.

Never before had anyone ever gone so far for me. Only Natsu ever goes the extra mile, not only to guarantee my safety, but to protect and inspire my happiness. This stunt of his brought forward all the many times he has been there for me and has gone above and beyond for me.

I'm not sure if it is just his personality to be this way, or that maybe, possibly he might have feelings for me. Either way, with this one super considerate action, I can feel my stagnant heat coming alive with a jolt and all the feelings I have been suppressing since the death of my mother comes pouring out like a broken damn, flowing through me with a tenacity similar to Natsu's fiery passion. My heart is beating almost painfully hard and fast. I may never have felt this emotion before, but I have read enough romance novels and fairytale's to recognize the symptoms of love.

I want to laugh it off, push it way, and deny its existence venomously. I mean, this is Natsu we're talking about. Dense, loudmouthed, always fight ready, black-hole-for-a-stomach, baka Natsu. But I can't fight these feelings pouring through me; they're too strong and won't be denied. Those idiosyncrasies of his are minimal compared to his brightly shining parts that are brighter than his hottest flame. He is also sweet, loyal, stubborn, brave, caring, and an overall good person.

I look at the rainbow sakara tree and back to Natsu. He is wearing the biggest smile on his face, his signature smile, as if he just hand delivered me the moon. In a way, I guess this is way better. He gave me back my heart that I thought had been buried with my mother.

As I stare at him, I can't help the feelings I hold towards him. It may take a while for the seeds of my love to grow and bear fruit in his heart, if it ever happens, but I am content with these feelings for now. To be able to feel this emotion is a blessed miracle that I am still amazed of, I never thought I would feel this emotion. I guess I will just have to try harder for his attention.

This rainbow sakara tree is the very representative of my childhood dreams of magic, happiness, prince charming (more like a dragon charming), and the beautiful emotion of love.

I guess the saying is true. At the end of every rainbow is a pot of gold. Natsu, standing under the rainbow sakara tree is my pot of gold, my fairytale come true.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**How was it? Boring? Bad? Nice? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
